So Close
by poptropica.1997
Summary: This is set right after Trust No One. Major spoilers. So if you haven't read it go and read it first! This is a bit of a drama between the boys that are in Amy's life. Jake/Evan/Ian. AMIAN!
1. Chapter 1

_Okay. I just had to write this. I just barely read Trust No one and let me say it was just pure agony. It was soooo sad! I cried. I'm not kidding. There was just so much to take in and that was not possible for me. Like at all! I seriously love Amian but I do not think that is how the authors are going to end up writing it. And for all of you who have read my story Skydiving With Her, thanks a bunch. I will be updating a chapter soon. =) _

_I dedicate this chapter to LovelySOS who listened to my rant about Trust No One. It meant a lot. I'm sure you have all read her stories but just in case, GO AND READ THEM! _

_Well the story must go on! _

_(BUT I WILL NEVER GIVE UP HOPE! EVER!) _

Ian was in the Cahill Command Center contemplating Dan's words from only two hours before. The boy had looked frightened beyond imagination and rightly so. "The Vesper's… their creating a device to destroy the world. Or so we think."

This sentence had echoed in his mind and wouldn't leave him alone. Ian could not grasp this concept. A machine to destroy the world? What could the Vesper's gain from it? In Ian's mind he couldn't see what anyone could gain from it.

But the Vesper's were cruel and ruthless. They were capable of building a machine to destroy the world. His own mother had taken her own daughter as hostage and that was perfect proof of the ruthlessness of a person.

Ian looked at the computer screen that was in front of him and groaned. The list of all the places the hostages could be was endless. Ian felt a pang.

Dan had also given them some more information. They now had a name to V-1.

Isabel Kabra. When Dan had told him, Ian had felt numb. His mother… In a way it made sense, but Ian didn't want that to be the truth. Ian cursed himself for not seeing the whole puzzle before. He had had all the pieces, they could have known this information much sooner.

"In actuality-" the words interrupted his thoughts. _Not that I wanted to keep thinking about Isabel anyway_, Ian thought bitterly.

Dan and Atticus and his older brother Jake were also in the Command Center waiting for a message from V-1 on what to do next. Amy was in some sort of coma and Evan had gone to check on her. When Ian had asked after Amy, Dan had just shaken his head. But Ian knew how to read body language and it was obvious the way that Dan held himself, that Amy was not well at all.

Evan walked into the room looking dejected.

Dan looked up hopefully then looked down sadly. Jake also looked hopeful, Ian noticed silently.

"She-she still isn't herself." Evan said quietly.

"What do we do?" Atticus asked looking at Dan.

Dan took a deep breath and swallowed. "I don't know. Wait I guess."

Ian was feeling extremely frustrated. He was stuck in a room with only one Cahill and who knows who else these people were related to. They obviously didn't understand Isabel Kabra. Ian gritted his teeth. They couldn't just wait. He knew Isabel. She was always on the move and never rested. They needed to do something. But he didn't know what.

If only Amy was here. Granted Ian didn't think she was exactly the best leader they could have, but at least when she had been in charge she had done _something_.

Ian stood up and grabbed his coat. "I need to go for a walk." he said, nodding curtly to Dan. Dan just looked at him.

Ian quickly went downstairs and went outside. The air was crisp and cool. Ian took a deep breath and wrinkled his nose. London air would always be the best for him; it certainly wasn't _fresh._

Ian's mind went back to the problem that was hand. Isabel was V-1. Ian realized something that made him freeze. If Isabel was V-1… Ian cursed himself angrily. He could have prevented this a very long time ago! Ian's mind flashed to the night that his mother had come back to London. Ian remembered everything clearly. It was the night before he was going to America to visit Amy and tell her of his… feelings.

Ian's fist clenched in anger. His mother had broken in, yet Ian had caught her and he had had the chance to turn her back to the authorities. But he hadn't. And because of this, Isabel was free to do as she wished, and would be the one who would destroy the world. And it was his entire fault.

He found himself at the front of the mansion, the lights glittering harshly at him.

Ian made a decision immediately. He would have to go and search for his mother to stop her. Ian felt horror at the prospect of meeting his mother again. Her face popped into his mind leering at him. He knew that Isabel wasn't going to let him get away this time.

"Mrrp." That blasted cat would never leave him alone, would it? And it always seemed to find him when he was in a time of distress.

The cat was at his feet clawing at his shoes causing severe damage. He kicked Saladin out of his way and didn't look back. He took the front steps of the mansion two at a time and entered the door.

Ian quickly walked to the second floor of the mansion, where all of the sleeping quarters were located. If he was going to leave, it would be best to keep it quiet. _No need to let everyone know I'm going on a mission to stop Isabel and that I will never come back_, he thought darkly. He stopped in front of his room and entered. It was just as he left it a week ago.

The bed was made and his suitcase was on the foot of it. He grabbed the suitcase, then gently closed the door and walked down the hall. He walked past Amy's room then stopped.

Not quite knowing what was compelling him to do it; he took two steps back and entered Amy's room.

The light was on, exposing the room to him. Amy was lying on her bed, her eyes wide open, but she didn't seem to be all the way there.

"Amy?" he said softly. Amy just laid there as though nothing had happened. Ian felt anger well up inside him. Only a day ago she had been talking to him and laughing. In fact she had even tried to flatter him. But Ian had seen through that scheme. She should be fine. But she wasn't. And it was his entire fault.

Ian walked to the bed and stopped until he was at Amy's side. He waved his hand in front of Amy's face, but she didn't even blink. Ian grimaced.

Ian felt some odd emotion well up in his stomach_. Guilt_, he realized. If he left now, no one would ever know what had happened to him or that he had let Isabel go that night. And that it was his fault that Amy was in this state.

Unless…

"I don't know if you can hear me Amy, but I have something to tell you before I leave," he started, slowly.

"The night that I was going to visit you, Isabel visited. I caught her then… let her go." His hand found one of Amy's. He gently squeezed it, but Amy's face remained impassive.

"The only reason why I came back was because of Natalie... and because you trusted me."

Ian hated the words that came out of his mouth but they kept coming. He had never taken the blame for anything in his life.

"I'm going to stop Isabel. I know I can never repay what I've done to everyone, but I hope that stopping her will do something. I'm … sorry. "

Amy face was peaceful yet oblivious to everything Ian was saying. Ian sighed. "I must be mad if I 'm talking to someone who can't even hear me." he half muttered to himself.

He had poured his heart out, and no one would ever know. No matter. He studied her face, and realized he had positioned his face right over hers.

Before he could comprehend what he was doing, Ian gently brought his lips to Amy's and felt a flutter inside him. He lightly brushed them against hers then stepped back.

In that one second, Amy's eyes flickered in recognition. "Ian?"

Just as quickly as she had recognized him, she went back to that state of oblivion.

That one flicker of emotion in her eyes pulled Ian back. He put one of his hands on the other side of Amy's bed and leaned down and kissed her full on the mouth. He felt Amy stir, but he kept kissing her. Ian felt as though he was pouring all of his feelings and things he had always wanted to tell her in the kiss. Underneath his lips he felt Amy start to kiss him back. Ian smiled in satisfaction. He knew that Amy was probably still in her coma, but the kiss was magnificent. He felt as though there were firecrackers exploding in his stomach. How completely and utterly bizarre. Yet at the same time, enlightening.

Ian heard footsteps coming up the stairs. It sounded like they would have some company. Ian tried to pull back, but Amy weakly grabbed his arm. Just as well.

The door flung open, but Ian kept his lips on Amy's as though she would melt if he let go.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

_So there it is!_

_OH wow, that was awful! I seriously had the idea in a time of distress myself. If you see any mistakes, tell me immediately. I will fix it. _

_I'm not sure that I will continue this, but if I do I want to ask one question for the future chapter._

_Who do you think yelled at Ian?_

_Love you fanfictioners a ton! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Guess what?! I wrote another chapter! But you already know that. =D I want to thank you guys for all of the reviews. 19! For one chapter! That was my best yet. So many of you guys guessed either Jake, Evan or Dan. I'm not going to tell you who it is now... You guys get to read that for yourself. And many thanks to **MrsJoshHutcherson112** who beta-ed my story! She is an amazing author and you should check her stories out. And I think that's it! I hope you guys like it!_

Amy could hear every word that Ian said. Deep inside of her she had wanted to respond, but Safe Amy had wanted her to stay in the quiet spot in her mind. So she had.

Words had floated into her mind like a faint whisper, "I'm...sorry."

Amy desperately tried to get out but she was stuck. How would she ever get out? They need me, thought Scared Amy.

Then she had felt someone's lip just brush hers and she escaped the quiet place for just one second. It was not much time, but in that one second she had seen the most brilliant amber eyes above hers. There had been so much feeling in those amber eyes. Ian's eyes. "Ian?" she heard herself say.

Then Safe Amy had rudely pulled her back in, making her lose contact from the things around her.

And then she had felt Ian's lips press against hers and she completely left the quiet spot in her mind. And she was shocked. Ian Kabra was kissing her. What was going on? She felt the butterflies in her stomach go crazy and she slowly kissed him back. What was she doing? She had a boyfriend! She already had to tell Evan about Jake and she was not excited about that. And now she would have to tell him about Ian.

But for some reason she didn't want to push away. Instead she pulled Ian closer and that was when the world exploded.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Jake. Amy felt her stomach drop. Of all people to see this why did it have to be Jake?

Ian took his lips off hers and stepped away from her. Amy felt her heart clench in fear. She closed her eyes, Safe Amy already calling her back. But she was not going back this time. She tried to sit up, but felt too weak. She opened her eyes and not only saw Jake and Ian, but Evan, too. Oh, please no. Anything but this.

"I believe I was kissing Amy," Ian said, a mild expression of annoyance on his face.

Jake was glaring at Ian from the door, his expression murderous.

"You know what I meant," he spat. "Who do you think you are? Don't you know that she wasn't all the way here? Why the heck would you kiss her?! That's just sick, man!"

Evan was also looking at Ian murderously. "Yeah, seriously! I thought you were an idiot before, but this cuts it. Kissing my girlfriend was one stupid move!"

Ian laughed harshly. He completely ignored Evan and kept talking to Jake. "Why do you care so much, Rosenbloom? I think you are being irrational about this. Too irrational," he said, narrowing his eyes.

Jake ran his fingers through his hair, completely messing it up. "That's none of your business," he snarled.

Evan pushed past Jake and walked to the edge of the bed. Ian left Amy's side and joined him at the edge of her bed. Evan looked like he wanted to kill Ian and he looked downright crazy. Amy had never seen that expression on Evan's face and it frightened her. Evan poked Ian's chest with his index finger and yelled, "This has nothing to do with Jake! You kissed Amy! I have the right to beat you up right now! You stupid git!" Spit flew onto Ian's face and he calmly wiped it off.

"Don't you see it, Tolliver? There is something that Jake is hiding from us. He was with Amy the whole time out there, wasn't he? Did you not notice her being disconnected to you whenever you spoke with her? Or perhaps how she had trouble meeting your eyes? Those signs all point to guilt, Evan." Evan started to shake but didn't move. "Perhaps Jake has kissed Amy as well. Am I right, Rosenbloom?" Ian questioned.

Silence.

Evan's face went from anger to shock and he slowly turned to face Jake. "Did you...?"

Jake's mouth was hanging open, but no words came out. Amy was surprised. How did Ian know about that? Then it hit her. He was better at noticing things than he let on. A well accomplished Lucian like him was expected to notice things like that. It was uncanny how he did it though. Ian folded his arms, extremely smug.

Jake closed his mouth and he glowered at Ian. He strode to where Ian and Evan were and faced Ian. He brought his face mere inches from Ian's and said vehemently, "You're even worse than your mother. I don't understand why Amy would ever trust you."

Ian's complexion turned slightly red and he opened his mouth to say something back, when Amy yelled, "SHUT UP!"

The boys all froze and turned to face her. She pushed herself to sit up and faced the three boys at the edge of her bed. Ian was on the right side, with a slight tinge of anger on his face. His eyes met hers and Amy felt her face start to heat up. Ian's lips slowly turned upward and Amy quickly looked away.

Jake was on his right, with one of his curls hanging in his face. Amy hated to admit that despite looking like he wanted to kill someone, Jake looked undeniably cute. Amy shook her head in anger. Concentrate.

Then there was Evan. His Coke-bottle glasses were a bit crooked, making him look adorable in his special way. The expression on his face was of pure hurt and surprise. It pained her to see him that way. Evan was sacrificing so much by helping them and the way she paid him back was by kissing other boys. He didn't deserve to be treated like this. Amy felt pure and utter shame and wished that she could go back into that safe place in her mind. But Evan's expression told her that she had explaining to do and that she'd better do it NOW.

"Ian and Jake, I want you to get out of here. I have to talk to Evan."

Jake started to protest, but she cut him off by saying, "I mean it, Jake."

Jake whirled around and left, slamming the door behind him. Bang. Amy flinched. Ian still stood next to Evan, his expression defiant. "Well goodbye, Amy." he said, rather stiffly.

He swiftly turned to leave when Amy called out, "No! Wait!"

Evan gave her the most broken-hearted look ever, but she ignored it.

She remembered that while she had been in her oblivious state Ian had said something about visiting Isabel. She just couldn't let him do that. "Ian don't leave. Not just yet," she whispered softly. He slowly turned his head to meet her eyes and nodded once. But his eyes flickered for one second and she knew he was going to leave even if she tried to convince him not to. And with that he walked out of the room.

Amy turned to face Evan who was watching her silently. How in the world was she supposed to explain this to him?

"Evan…"

He came to her side but made no move to speak. "Evan, I'm so sorry. I-" She started to cry. This was just to much for her to handle.

He sat on the bed next to her and tried to comfort her by patting her on the back. "It's okay Ames. Just start from the beginning."

Amy cried a bit longer, hoping that she would feel the sparks she had used to feel for Evan. But they weren't there. She desperately tried to think of what to say to him and finally decided she had better start with Jake. She took a deep breath and swallowed. "It happened in Timbuktu.

"Me- I mean, Jake and I were at a library trying to find a manuscript and it just sort of happened." Amy knew that her face was bright red. She stole a quick glance at Evan and saw that he was in his thinking mood.

"What do you mean by 'it sort of happened'?"

Amy bit her lip. This was so unfair. She should have told him sooner. It would have been easier on him. It probably would have been easier on her, too.

"We..." Amy cleared her throat, "kissed."

When she saw that he was going to say something she quickly added, "But I really didn't try to do it on purpose! I promise! I mean we were just there and we just sort of kissed. And I was going to tell you sooner but I was scared that you were going to...well, I had no idea. I was going to ask Sinead what to do then she-" her voice broke and this time she full out sobbed. This was not going like anything she had imagined.

She had hoped that when all of this mess with the Vespers was over, she would tell about the kiss to Evan like a loyal girlfriend would, and even though he would be disappointed, he would have forgiven her. And then they could have gone back to being boyfriend and girlfriend again.

But she knew that the Vespers were going to make this impossible.

Evan was no longer patting her, his fists clenching and unclenching. "And what about your British cousin?" he said.

Ian.

What was she supposed to say about him? She thought back to the kiss only ten minutes before and winced. Evan was staring at her and making her uncomfortable. "I-I don't know." Amy really didn't know. She had thought she hated him, but now if she said she hated him, she would be lying. When he had kissed her he had made something in her...come alive.

Evan nodded, disappointed. "I always thought there was something between you two."

"It's not like that!" Amy said, shocked.

"Then what is it Amy?" he said, his deep blue eyes piercing her soul. "Why would your cousin kiss you if he had no feelings for you? He sure seems to like you."

Amy wanted to scream so loud. Why was this happening? She hated the Vespers. They were ruining her life.

"Well, actually, you're right. He used to like me. But that was a long time ago. I didn't think he liked me anymore."

"I guess you were wrong. But I have to say when he was kissing you, you were kissing him back just as much."

Amy hid her face under the blankets. She didn't need Evan telling her that. It was already too difficult to try and explain.

Evan pulled the covers back and studied her face. "Evan," she squeaked.

"What do you mean he liked you a long time ago?"

Amy felt her mouth open in shock. It was hard enough telling him that Ian had once liked her. But telling him why?

"Evan, I don't think I can tell you."Evan wouldn't look at her. Amy weakly tried to explain herself. "I mean, it's nothing you should worry!"

Evan stood up and turned his back on her.

"Evan, I just can't tell you. If you don't respect that then maybe, maybe we should break up." Amy froze. Had she just said those words out loud?

"Maybe your right." Evan turned to face her, a small smile on his face. "But I'm still going to help out here Amy. The end of the world? That's pretty big."

Before Amy could take back the words, Evan had left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

Amy laid her head on her pillow, dejected. Tears filled her eyes for the third time that day.

When had it come to this? Her tears turned into sobs and she held onto her blanket tightly. She heard the door open, but didn't even look to see who it was.

"Amy?"

_I tried to make this as realistic as possible. Amy dumping Evan. Before I had said that it was fun to write, but now that is not true at all. I mean Evan and Amy in my opinion are not meant for each other, but Evan is such a sweet boy. Really. _

_So I decided I won't post until I have 30 reviews (ambitious huh?), or three days before the day of doom comes out. Either way you'll get to read the next chapter soon, but the more reviews I get the sooner I will post! You guys have no idea have much reviews mean to us writers on fanfic. We love CC or anything. _

1_5 days until the Day of Doom!_

_Are any of you ready for it?_

_AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3! I kept my promise! Well almost! :D Thanks to MrsJoshHutcherson112! And thanks for all of the reviews! They make me so happy, you have no idea!_

Jake came into the Command Center, a really sour look on his face.

Under different circumstances, Dan would have laughed, but something on Jake's face had kept him quiet.

What's the matter with you?" Dan asked.

Jake barely looked at him. He roughly pushed pass Dan and grabbed Atticus' arm.

"Hey!" Atticus yelped.

Jake ignored his brother's outburst of pain and pulled him up. "Come on Atticus, let's go."

Dan stared at Jake in bewilderment. What was wrong with him? Was he seriously that dumb?! "You can't leave now! The Vespers are after Atticus! We need to stay here! Leaving would be suicide!"

Jake sneered at him. "Dan, there is no safe place. If the Vespers are going to destroy the world where does it matter where Atticus or I go?"

Dan felt as though Jake had punched him in the gut. If only Amy hadn't thrown away the serum! But something wasn't right here. Jake had gone to check on Amy and although he hadn't been happy when he left, something had happened to make him extremely angry.

Dan studied Jake's face more closely. As usual, the sour expression that was implanted on his face was there but there was also something else.

It looked like...hurt.

Dan felt his mouth twist in confusion. What had happened? Dan licked his lips, his throat suddenly dry. "Jake...is Amy okay?"

If possible, the hurt look on Jake's face intensified. Atticus's face also scrunched in pain. "Ow!"

Subconsciously, Jake had tightened his grip on Atticus's arm. Atticus pulled his arm roughly away. Jake let go, surprised. "Sorry Att. I didn't realize I was holding on so tightly."

Atticus massaged his arm lightly and blinked back tears. "Whatever."

Jake started to apologize, but Dan interrupted him. "Jake, how is Amy?"

Jake met his eyes and frowned. "She's fine. Nice and dandy in fact."

Dan felt confused. If there was nothing wrong with Amy, why was Jake so mad? Dan didn't stay to ask. He ran out of the room and ran the rest of the way to Amy's room without slowing down.

He stopped in front of her door and was about to burst in when he heard someone sobbing. He quietly opened the door.

"Amy?"

Amy was lying in her bed crying and when she heard her name, she buried even deeper into her covers. Dan ran to her bed and pulled the covers off of her face. Tears were streaming down her face, and Amy's eyes were red and poofy.

"Dan!" Amy sat up and pulled him into a hug. Dan patted his sister's back while she sobbed on his shoulder.

After a while, Dan gently pushed her away. "Amy this is my best shirt! How could you be so inconsiderate?" he said, in his best British accent.

Amy smiled and laughed; Dan laughing along as well. It was good to have Amy back. It seemed so unreal. But the good feeling quickly evaporated when Amy's face turned somber.

"Dan how could I have let this happen?"

Dan immediately thought of the past 24 hours. The text from the Vesper, handing over Gideon's ring, Amy losing it, the knowledge of the Vesper's doomsday device and the overall feeling of failure.

Dan had had better days.

"Amy, there was nothing you could do about it. I'm more surprised that I wasn't the one to crack first." Dan said, in what he hoped was a reassuring voice.

Amy gave him a small smile and inhaled.

"So now what?" Dan asked.

Amy closed her eyes and was quiet. Dan was afraid that she had gone into that little world of hers when Amy opened her eyes and grimaced. "We're going to kick some Vesper butt."

Dan grinned for the first time that day. That sounded like the best plan ever. "Could you explain that a bit more?"

Amy slowly swung her legs onto the edge of her bed and shakliy stood up onto her feet. "First things first. I need to talk to Ian." She said Ian's name rather hestiitantly.

Dan was surprised. She had to talk to Ian? "Why do you need to talk to the Cobra?"

Amy suddenly wrapped her arms around herself as if to protect herself. "There is something I need to ask him."

Dan shrugged confused. But he would rather have an Amy who made no sense than an Amy who wasn't all the way there.

"Do you know where he is?" Amy questioned.

Dan shrugged again. Amy smiled at him again, tears springing into her eyes. "Oh, Dan," and she stepped forward to hug him, when Dan held his hands up. One hug a day was enough for him.

"I'll let you go find the Cobra by yourself. Last time I saw him, he said he was going for a walk."

Dan was about to leave the room when a thought sprang into his mind. "Uh, Amy?"

"Yes, Dan?"

"Before I came up into your room, Jake seemed really pissed about something."

A look of anguish came on Amy's face. "I'd rather not talk about it now."

Dan raised an eyebrow at Amy. "What was it?"

Amy pushed past him and went out the door. Dan stood there confused. Where was she going? Amy came back into the room, holding something in her hand. "Dan you need to promise to not tell anyone."

Dan nodded. "Yeah, ok."

Amy held out her hand to him and slowly held open her palm. Dan gasped. How could she have...?

"Amy, it's Gideon's ring!" Dan said, excitedly.

Amy gave him a wan smile. "Yes."

"But how did you...?"

"I never gave you the real ring. Even in my crazy state, I recognized that I couldn't hand the Vesper's the ring..."

Dan felt like singing and doing a jig. Instead he just hugged Amy, breaking the rule he had made for himself.

He quickly pulled back and did a ninja kick. There was still hope. But what were they going to do now? And what about the hostages? Vesper One wasn't going to be happy when he found the fake ring. Dan eyes widened in realization. The hostages!

"Amy what about the hostages?!"

Amy looked at him knowingly. "Don't worry Dan, I have a plan."

Dan felt horror seep into his bones. What if Amy was still crazy? It was always a possibilty. A possibility Dan refused to recognize. Amy was okay now, and she had a plan and she would tell him. Dan was sure of it. "Amy what are you going to do?"

Amy put the ring in her pocket. "I have to talk to Ian first."

"Amy, just tell me!"

"No, Dan." she said, calmly.

Dan was frustrated. Why wouldn't Amy just tell him? She always told him everything! Even when I didn't, Dan thought ashamed.

Suddenly, Amy's eyes rolled back into her head and she fell onto the floor.

"Amy? Amy?!"

Dan dropped to the ground and felt her forehead. It felt warm and sweaty. "Amy!"

She opened her eyes rather quickly, scaring Dan. "Amy, what happened?"

"I-I don't know. Just help me up."

Dan reached down and felt something poke his arm. Gideon's ring... Dan ignored it and kicked away. He would get it later.

He helped Amy walk to her bed and made sure she laid down. She tried to get up, but Dan pushed her down. "I need to talk to Ian!" she protested.

Dan just nodded and said, "I'll go and get him. Just stay here and rest." And with that he got up and left the room.

_So what did you guys think? Boring, interesting, or boring? XDXD Who's pumped up for the Day of Doom? I am! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey everyone! Sorry this took a while, but I had a really bad case of writer's block with this story. But during writer's block I finally wrote out an outline and was able to write Chapter four! This chapter is dedicated to **AmberCahill** because she kept reminding me that I still had a story to finish. Thanks Strawberry! =)_

_And much thanks to **MrsJoshHutcerson112** for being such an awesome beta! I really appreciate all of the help I can get! Constructive criticism is always welcome! _

* * *

Five minutes after Dan had left, Amy still lay in her bed. And the whole time she had been thinking about, well everything.

How she had woken up to Ian Kabra kissing her, Evan and Jake witnessing it all, Evan breaking up with her and Dan coming into comfort her.

But most shocking of all, finding out that she still had Gideon's ring.

It was scary. For some strange reason she still had it. She didn't remember keeping it or trading it with another ring, but there it was in the pocket of her jeans.

And Dan didn't know it, but Amy was more than okay. She herself was a bit shocked that she had actually pulled it off.

With the knowledge that she still had the ring, Amy's brain had gone into a kick-wire mode. After she had cried for a while, she had been able to think straight. It was like she had released all of the feelings that had been inside of her and when she had gone out of the room to go and "get" the ring that was already in her pocket, she made a plan.

She had faked passing out to make Dan think that she was still very much delusional and needed time alone. Done.

Amy shivered. She really still wasn't okay, but she had to keep going. For the hostages. For Dan. For the world. She would not let herself sink into her mind again. There really wasn't a choice.

But now she needed to carry out the second part of her plan.

She would need to convince Ian to stay at the Command Center.

Amy had no idea how she was going to persuade Ian to stay. But the first step would be to go and find him.

She got up up from her bed and made her way to Ian's guest room. The door to the guest room was slightly open and Ian's rich accent reached Amy's ears.

"Yes, I would like to purchase a ticket for tonight..."

Amy burst into the room, a feeling of panic in her stomach. "No!"

Ian was standing in the middle of the room holding his cellphone to his ear. He kept talking, but gave Amy a questioning look. "Excellent."

Ian smartly snapped his phone shut and raised an eyebrow at Amy. He kept his lips pressed together and patiently waited. "Well?"

His tone was sharp and harsh and Amy felt like a cold wave had washed over her. She had no idea how to start. "You can't go..."

Ian gave her a mocking look. "And why ever not?"

Amy glared at him, gaining her confidence back. She hated when he acted so arrogant. "Ian we need you here! The hostages need you! If you leave, who will look for the location of the hostages?"

"Your boyfriend Evan will. He has been doing a fine job already."

Amy bit her lip. Why did he have to bring up Evan? Amy tried to think of something to say, but her thoughts wandered to Evan. Why did everything have to be so tough?

Ian cleared his throat, and with a start, Amy realized she had been staring at Ian.

"I have one hour before my flight leaves Amy. If all you are going to do is gawk at me, I had best be leaving." He picked up his suitcase and tried to leave the room.

Amy jumped into action. She backed up until her back touched the door and quickly slammed it.

"Ian, I heard everything you said in my room. I know about Isabel."

Amy saw a flicker of surprise, then nothing. "Amy, move aside."

"No."

Ian audibly sighed. "I would rather not do this."

Amy stood her ground. "And you said you trusted me. Trust me now. Please."

Ian glared at her in annoyance. "Are you actually going to use my own words against me? I thought you couldn't hear what I was saying. I wouldn't have said it if I had known."

Amy gave him a pleading look. "That doesn't matter. Now give me a chance to talk."

Ian put down his suitcase and frowned. "Make it fast."

* * *

Amy was surprised that Ian relented to listen to her so quickly. But she still needed to persuade him to stay. "Ian we need you here. We can't have you going after Isabel. You were lucky the first time she didn't want to kill you. That's a different story now. If you go...you won't come back."

Ian's frown deepened. "Don't you know I realize that? If I go to her she will kill me. I know the risks Amy. But I need to try to convince her to at least let go of Natalie and stop this nonsense." Ian said, coldly.

"Ian - "

"Now if you will excuse me and let me pass." Ian tried to open the door, but Amy pushed against the door, leaning all her weight onto it.

He smirked. "You really think you can stop me?"

"No," Amy responded honestly, "but I have to try."

Ian's right hand was on the doorknob, making it so Amy could not move. He took a step even closer completely blocking her from anything in view behind him. Ian's amber eyes were glittering harshly and they looked like they were about to catch fire. Amy, not able to stand such a cold gaze, broke eye contact, and in the process her eyes slowly wandered to Ian's lips. She was immediately reminded of his warm lips against hers. She quickly looked down, the butterflies inside of her going crazy. Why?

To her surprise, Ian let out a small laugh. "Ah...so that's why."

Amy's eyes snapped back to Ian's. "What do you mean?"

In reply, Ian made a show of looking at her lips. Amy's stomach clenched. Why did he have to make everything ten times worse?

Ian's smirk grew wider. "No matter. I best be going before one of your boys barges in and catches us kissing again."

Amy wanted to slap that stupid smirk off of his face so bad, but she would never do anything like that. Concentrate, she told herself. "You were the one who kissed me first. And that doesn't matter anymore!"

"I may have kissed you first, but you kissed me back," he accused. "Admit it Amy, you liked it."

Amy felt a blush creep into her cheeks. She had liked it. No, she couldn't have. She shouldn't have. But she did. "So-so what?!" She asked crossly. "And why would you kiss me if you knew I was dating Evan?"

Ian's expression turned cold. "Why does it matter Amy? Now, I have had a nice time chatting with you, but I must go."

"Then I'm going with you." Amy gasped. She would go with him? What was she thinking? But then she thought about the ring in her pocket and her words no longer sounded silly.

"Pardon?"

Amy stood up straighter. "I'm going with you."

"Before you were trying to convince me to stay. Now you want me to take you with me. I have to say no to both."

Amy opened her mouth to reply, but Ian had more to say. "And if you did come we would both die. I'd rather that you didn't get murdered by Isabel, Amy," he said through clenched teeth.

For the second time, Amy pulled Gideon's ring out of her pocket. She held it up between their faces, and realization slowly dawned on Ian's face.

"Is that the ring you gave to Vesper One?"

"Well, the ring I was supposed to give him."

Ian wore a calm expression. He carefully grabbed her hand with the ring and said, "Did you forget about the hostages? Vesper One has every right to kill them right now." Ian's grip tightened on her wrist. "What have you done?"

"She has no right to kill anyone!"

Ian let go of her and stepped back. "You're right. But is that going to stop my mother? Amy, she shot Natalie, her own daughter. She shot her. And now that you have the ring..." Ian cursed.

Ian was right. Isabel could have killed all of them by now. But Amy had a feeling that they weren't dead. Not yet.

"That's why I have to go with you, Ian! I know we can convince her not to shoot any of them! I have the ring! The Doomsday device can't be activated without it! We've still got a chance to save the hostages and prevent the device from being started. Please Ian, I need to come with you!"

"And what makes you think she hasn't killed them yet?" Ian stated. His expression was calm, but Amy could sense the fury behind his cool gaze.

Amy steeled herself. She knew that no matter how she explained her feelings about the hostages, Ian wouldn't believe her. But she had to try. She needed to be Amy Cahill, the strong, smart branch leader of the Madrigals, not weak, scared Amy who was scared of everything.

"Ian, I believe they're alive. We have to believe it. We've already gone through so much and we can go through a bit more. I am going to go and find Isabel and if you want to come, then let's get going."

Ian raised an eyebrow at her. "And how, may I ask, are you going to convince Isabel Kabra to stop her years of planning?"

Amy gave Ian a small smile. "I've got an idea. But if you aren't coming then I might as well get going." She spun around to leave when she felt Ian's hand on her shoulder. The contact sent shivers through Amy's spine, but she ignored it.

"You'd better have some brilliant plan if we are going to pull this off," he whispered into her ear. She licked her lips. Her heart was aching, but that was how life was when you were a Cahill. She was not going to tell Dan -or anyone for that matter- that she and Ian were leaving. In order to keep Dan from following after her, she needed to keep it quiet. She hated what she was doing, but it was for the best. And she could not imagine the look on Evan's face if she told him that she was leaving with Ian. It was better to keep things quiet. She would call Dan later.

She herself was nervous at the thought of going after Isabel with Ian. But if he was not willing to stay, she could really use his help with Isabel. He knew Isabel more than anyone else and that in itself was plenty.

"I think you'll like it."

* * *

_Thanks for reading everyone! I would really love it if you reviewed! XDXD And did Ian seem a bit cold to you? For some reason that was the only way I could write him. Strange. _

_I also have another story I am working on, it's called Alluring and I would love if you checked it out._

_Until next chapter! =)_

_And Essence Cahill chicks, I love ya! XD_


End file.
